Gossip Girl: Next Generation
by HotDiamonds15
Summary: It has been 21 years since the identity of Gossip Girl was revealed. Our favorite Upper East Siders have now grown up and have children themselves, and these children are just as mysterious and secretive as their parents were, and we all know that there is always someone looking for the inside scoop and along comes Gossip Girl 2.0.
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl Next Generation (Character Introductions)**

Henry Harold Bass- 20 years old- Son of Chuck & Blair Bass

Theodore Charles Bass- 18 years old- Son of Chuck & Blair Bass, Twin of Isabella Bass

Isabella Evelyn Bass- 18 years old- Daughter of Chuck & Blair Bass, Twin of Theodore Bass

Wesley Aaron Humphrey- 19 years old- Son of Dan & Serena Humphry

Charlotte Tabitha Humphrey- 17 years old- Daughter of Dan & Serena Humphrey

Leonardo Tristan Archibald- 20 years old- Son of Nate Archibald & Ivy Dickens

Aureile Olivia Archibald- 18 years old- Daughter of Nate Archibald & Ivy Dickens

Elena Victoria Archibald- 17 years old- Daughter of Nate Archibald & Ivy Dickens

Katerina Tatiana Van Der Woodsen- 17 years old- Adopted daughter of Eriv Van Der Woodsen & Jackson Carrington

Bexley Nina Baizen- 19 year old- Daughter of Carter Baizen & Jenny Humphery

Grayson Bryan Baizen- 17 years old- Son of Carter Baizen & Jenny Humphery

Milo Dylan Sparks- 23 years old- Son of Georgina Sparks & Sergio Konstantinov

Sienna Alice Sparks-Bass- 20 years old- Daughter of Jack Bass & Georgina Sparks

Ryder Jack Sparks-Bass- 18 years old- Son of Jack Bass & Georgina Sparks

Felix Oliver Abrams- 17 years old- Son of Vanessa Abrams & Ethan Remmington


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Ok so this is the first ever fanfiction that I have ever wrote, so I would really appreicate any suggestions of comments that you all have, thanks**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own any of the gossip girl world, but the next generation children apart from Milo & Henry are mine. **

Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here and have I got news for you,

It seems like our favorite bad boy H has finally made a return after his months partying in Europe, and he has actually managed to also bring his wayward cousin S with him, seems like Blair Basses annual white party will be more like a reunion.

Also I have heard from a reliable source that L is now an eligible bachelor once again ladies as his short romance with B has ended. Apparently B was seen out partying her woes away but don't worry L we can kiss your tears away.

I don't know about you but I sure can wait until the white party, drama is guaranteed to unfold with this group all in the same house

Until next time,

You know you love me

XOXO

Gossip Girl

Henry Bass stepped off his father's private jet, the humid air of the Hamptons hitting him in an instance, he was now glad of the short sleeved shirt he had changed into. He spots the familiar black limo waiting for him and strides over towards it. "It's good to see you Mr. Bass" the driver, Victor, remarks as he holds the door to the back open. "Thanks Victor, it's good to be back" Henry replies before sliding into the black leather seats. He releases a breath as Victor moves off in the direction of his family's holiday home, he was looking forward to seeing his family again after the months away, but he was not looking forward to the questions that were inevitable from his mother and sister. As the limo rolls to a stop outside the stone house he slides out and walks towards the back entrance. "Henry darling you're home" says a voice that Henry would recognise anywhere. "Yes mother, I couldn't not come home, especially with you guilt tripping me into it" he replies, a warm smile spreading across his face as he hugs his mother. "Your father and the twins will be so happy to have you home again" Blair tells her oldest son as she looks him over, "Speaking of them where are they" Henry asks quickly scanning the decking area. "Oh your father is just inside in his office, Isabella is gone over to Aureile's house, and Theodore is over annoying Charlotte I would assume" Blair informs her son with a soft smile that she only gets when talking about her family.

-xoxo-

Isabella Bass walked up the driveway leading to her best friend, Aureile Archibald's holiday home. She raised her dainty, tanned hands and rang the doorbell, fixing her emerald green summer dress as she waited for someone to answer. Her chocolate brown doe eyes look up as the door opens to reveal an amazing 8 pack of abs that Isabella had now came to associate with Leonardo Archibald. "Well if it isn't the Ice Queen herself" Leonardo says with a chuckle as he stands aside to allow her to enter. "Leo, I would say it's always a pleasure to meet you but unfortunately that would be a lie" Isabella quips as she walks past him, blankly ignoring the fact that he is dressed in only a pair of swimming trunks that hang off his hips. Leonardo just smirks at the petite brunette who is now looking for his younger sister. "Elle is out the back lounging by the pool" He explains before leading her in the direction of the pool. Isabella just follows after him, of course her friend would be sunbathing at this time instead of worrying about what to wear to the White Party. "Bella you're here" is all Isabella hears before she is engulfed in a hug by her blonde friend. "Elle, I thought we had plans to figure out what we are going to wear to tomorrows party" Isabella remarks looking at her friend with slight annoyance. "Oh Bella you know that your mother is going to have some amazing one of a kind dress made for you, and I have plenty of white clothing upstairs, let's just enjoy the sun while we can" Aurelie pleads with her friend before looking at Leonardo to help her. "It would be a shame to waste a day like today on trying on mediocre clothing when your mother is such a fantastic designer" Leonardo inputs from his lounger by the pool. Isabella debates for a moment before giving in with one look at the puppy dog eyes that her friend is giving her. "Fine, but I will need to borrow a bathing suit from you" Isabella relents turning on her heel and walking towards her friends room in look of a bathing suit. Once out of earshot Aureile turns to her bother, "So will Bexley be joining us today, or has she finally realised that you will never feel the same for her as you do for Isabella" Aureile questions returning to the lounger beside her bother. Leo just rolls his eyes at his sister, "Bexley and I have decided to end things, and I already told you that I do not think of Isabella in a romantic way" He lies effortlessly, he knew that a lot of people already had their suspicions on his feelings towards the only girl Bass, but he would be damned if he would admit it to his rather big mouthed sister. "Whatever you say Leo" is the only reply from Aureile, which finishes just as Isabella reappears, this time wearing a red sting bikini and taking the vacant lounger beside Aureile.

-xoxo-

Charlotte Humphrey sighs in exasperation as she turns to look at the current source of her frustration. "Theo please give it back, you know that I hate people looking at my writing until I'm absolutely sure it is perfect" She whines softly trying to get the spiral bound book off her friend. "Tab you are officially crazy if you don't think these stories are already perfect" Theodore Bass says as his eyes flutter across the pages trying to absorb as much information before the blonde currently harassing him succeeds in getting the book back. Just as the door of Charlotte's bedroom opens, she falls on top of Theodore who was lounging on her bed, the intruder coughs awkwardly at finding the two teens in such a compromising position. "Char, mom was hoping that you would go down to her and help her narrow down what she is going to wear to the party tomorrow" Wesley Humphrey informs his sister as she leaps up off Theodore, a victory smirk on her face as she clutches her notebook to her chest. "Sure Wes, I'll go to her now, and Theo please don't snoop in any more of my drawers" Charlotte as she walks out of her room

-xoxo-

Ryder Sparks-Bass rolls his eyes at his parents current argument, he would probably be worried about the fact that his parents argue so much, only for the fact that he knows this is some twisted way that they show each other they care. He stared at the door, hoping that one of his older siblings would soon walk through it and offer him some new entertainment, and as if someone was answering his prayers, the front door opens to reveal a mop of jet black curls. "Sienna, it is nice of you to join us" Ryder smirks as he studies his older sister, he notices that she is currently alone, which is unusual for the reckless girl. Sienna's head whips around as she notices her younger brother. "Ryder, seems like mom and dad haven't changed since I left" She says in form of a greeting as she walk over and hugs her brother. "Is Milo back yet" She quizzes the younger boy about their half brother. "Not yet but from what I gathered mom is hoping he will return now that Henry and you have come back" Ryder replies as the door to the study, where his parents had been arguing, opens and out saunters his mother followed closely by his father. "Sienna, it's great to have you home" Georgina exclaims drawing her daughter into a hug before Jack intervenes to also give his only daughter a hug. "We have missed having you around" Jack remarks letting his daughter go. "Well I could hardly miss Aunt Blair's party, we all know how well it ended for Serena" Sienna answers with a smile.

-xoxo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the gossip girl world unfortunately**

Bexley Bazien let out a pitiful whinge as the glaring sunlight hit her suddenly light sensitive eyes. She flipped over her bed with a groan and an internal realisation that she should have closed her curtains when she returned from the club last night. Unable to get back to sleep she gave up trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed reached across to her bedside locker to get her i-Phone. A genuine smile crept onto her face as she read the latest gossip girl blast and realised her close friend Sienna had finally returned from her seven month long party vacation. Bexley quickly text Sienna asking to meet up, they had quite a lot to catch up on and Bexley was happy to have someone that could listen to her rant about her horrible break-up with Leonardo. Minutes later her phone dinged again signalling a new message, feeling much more alive Bexley hopped out of bed and began getting ready for her catch-up

Only a few miles away a group of stunningly beautiful teenagers were sat along a secluded pier, watching as an exotic brunette approached their group. Grayson Baizen quickly stood as he recognised the brunette to be another one of his close friends, Katerina Van Der Woodsen. "Kat, I didn't think you would be arriving until later this eveing" Grayson chides as he engulf the beauty in a bear hug. "To be honest I didn't think daddy Eric would be ready to leave on time either but we actually managed to leave earlier" Katerina replies before turning to the others in the group with a bright smile. "I was expecting a bigger welcome guys" She claims as she goes around hugging her friends one by one, happy that all their little gang was actually her. It wasn't often that Felix, Elena, Ryder, Grayson and herself could get time to all meet up during the summer so it was nice for them all to be here. "You're looking good Kat, them six weeks in Bulgaria did you good" Ryder Sparks-Bass remarks after Katerina hugs him, this statement causes Kat to blush slightly before sitting next to Elena. After a few mintues of catching up about everyones summer, Ryder takes out his stash of pre-rolled joints and quickly sparks one before passing it around the group. This is how the group spend the rest of their evening, all finally feeling an easy sort of freedom that allows them to forget all that is expected off them from the socially prominent family and the adolescent stress of trying to fit in in a society that is just waiting for you to fail

Blair Waldorf-Bass stared down at the list of guests expected to arrive for her notorious white party that she was holding tomorrow, her mind quickly drifted to thoughts of her children. She was delighted that Henry had finally returned home, though she did wish she understood why he insisted on being gone so long without returning home. On top of that she had the twins to fret about also, her worry for them was a different type of worry, she saw so much of Chuck and herself in the twins, and she knew they were known for being devious and manipulative, though she hoped that unlike their parents, the twins wouldn't jeopardise their own happiness to spite someone else. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a soft kiss being placed on the crook of her neck, she quickly turned so that she could see the smiling face of her dear husband. "What has got you so worried darling" Chuck asks as he tucks a strand of hair behind Blairs ear. "Oh you know just the usual worrying about the children" Blair replies laying her hands on Chuck's suits as she leans up to place a light kiss on her husband's lips. "Let's not worry about the children for a while, we deserve some alone time" Chuck replies as he returns the kiss.

 **AN: Please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter and if there is anything you would like to read more of in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Sienna Sparks-Bass casually crossed the busy street focused only on her destination, she was looking forward to catching up with Bexley. She had felt like she had failed in her best friend duties while she was abroad especially since Bexley had to deal with her break-up on her own. Sienna still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Leonardo actually broke-up with Bexley, after all everyone thought they were the real thing but Sienna had a sneaky suspicion that Leo pinned after her little cousin Isabella but she couldn't be a hundred percent sure. A sudden honk broke Sienna out of her inner thoughts, she rolled her eyes as she glanced at the onyx Porche, the source of the noise. She flipped the driver off and continued across the street finally noticing the familiar blonde messy bun that her friend always sported on a hang-over day.

"Why Miss Bexley Bazien, are you currently nursing a hang-over" Sienna said in an unnecessarily loud voice as she reached her friend

Bexley glared at the raven haired girl standing before her before opening her mouth. "If you must know, yes, I may have gone out and drank myself silly last night and I am now dealing with the repercussions of doing so. I would greatly appreciate you keeping your voice at a reasonable volume if you wouldn't mind" Bexley replied before giving her friend a quick hug and then leading her into the café they were standing outside, with the hopes of getting herself a large coffee to help her feel human once more.

Sienna followed with a smirk on her face due to her friend's obvious suffering. Once they were seated and their coffees ordered, Sienna decided to bring up the major topic of interest before going any further.

"So how are you holding up after the break-up" Sienna asked cautiously watching her friend as she replied

"I'm doing well, I think. I'm trying not to think of it too much. I just feel like it came totally out fo the blue but obviously he hasn't been happy without relationship for a while. So instead of mopping around the house like a wounded puppy, I have decided to just get straight back onto the horse. It also helps that the guys around here are so willing to help you get over an ex" Bexley says with a small laugh. Truthfully the break-up did hurt her but understands now with some perspective, that Leo never looked at her the way her father looks at her mother, and that is something Bexley truly wants

"That's what I like to hear" Sienna says with a laugh before continuing, "Are you still coming to the White Party" She asks hoping that her friend won't let her change in relationship statues stop her from coming to the party.

"Of course I'm still going, you know how mother like for us to be involved in all these kind of events" Bexley replies with a roll of her blue eyes.

The rest of the girls meet-up continues with more light-hearted chat, Sienna filling Bexley in on her wild adventures abroad but never touching on the major change that happened while she was gone. Bexley knew her friend was holding back something but didn't press for any information knowing that Sienna will tell her when she feels comfortable.

Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here,

It seems that S & B back to their normal easy going friendship as they were spotted catching up this afternoon, I'm sure B was taking this opportunity to fill S in on the gory details of her recent break-up

While we are on about the recent break-up it seems like L spent the day lounging by the pool with A and I, maybe L had eyes for a certain brunette that caused the surprise break-up

It seems that our favourite socialite squad are finally all back together, as they spent their day down by the pier filling each other in on whatever scandalous behaviour themselves or their elder siblings got into this summer

I don't know about you lot but I'm off to bed early so I can get some beauty sleep before the social event of the summer,

Xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
